


untitled

by kolvina



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolvina/pseuds/kolvina
Summary: "He continuously matches Leonard's intellect and fires back at his jabs, the heat of his words seep into Leonard's veins, making him feel as if he were on fire. Maybe that is why he is so cold. He is simply trying to balance the warmth that Barry brings into his life."





	untitled

                       Leonard Snart is not like many. Perhaps he is living his life incorrectly.   
  
For he has never indulged in loving words, nor in bashful gestures. For he indulges in battles of wit, and banter. He finds no pleasure in compliments or delicacies, he rather finds pleasure in packed conversations and heated debates.    
  
Perhaps he doesn't quite comprehend emotions correctly.   
  
Yet he has kissed so roughly and passionately that he had bruised lips. Finding enjoyment with skin against skin, a battle carried through bodies, one that needs to be won even if it only lasts a night. But it seems that the battles have left him worn out and weak, as if maybe the risk wasn't worth the reward.    
  
He subconsciously longed for a reward worth fighting for.     
  
Yet he pushes everyone that gets close to him away, and continues living on his lonesome.   
  
He can never see himself in one place for too long. Perhaps he is claustrophobic to life.    
  
It didn't quite matter, for his life has always been clear cut and set. He had gotten used to it by now. He always had a plan to follow. No time for second guessing, no time for any questioning whatsoever. 

They weren't hard rules to follow, yet Leonard had begun struggling.   
  
The cause of his struggle was Barry Allen.   
  
It is so odd.    
  
Leonard felt as if him and Barry were from different worlds. Where Barry is kind and patient, Leonard is indifferent and fickle. Barry continuously smiles at everything while Leonard is always scowling. Barry is saving the world while Leonard is seemingly destroying it.   
  
Perhaps Leonard is just a pessimist and Barry is an optimist - yet Leonard knew that that couldn't be fully true because sometimes he is overwhelmed in complete and utter awe by beautiful things that surround him. ( _ like him, like him, like him _ ).    
  
  
Barry is able to acknowledge the prejudices that plague their society, yet cynicism isn't an attribute of his. Cynicism runs through Leonard's bloodstream. Leonard is astounded by how Barry causes him to question all of his previous beliefs.   
  
Where Leonard is steady and calculated, Barry is spontaneous and swift. He is like a storm that appears out of clouds of a normal Autumn afternoon. He is unexpected yet beautiful and renewing to the earth, and after he is gone you don't know what hit you.    
  
He continuously matches Leonard's intellect and fires back at his jabs, the heat of his words seep into Leonard's veins, making him feel as if he were on fire. Maybe that is why he is so cold. He is simply trying to balance the warmth that Barry brings into his life.   
  
It is so odd.   
  
Barry doesn't think he is evil nor even bad, he believes that Leonard is just merely lost, and that he could be found again. That he could be a hero. He doesn't bring out the best side of Leonard, no, he is just able to see it.   
  
  
Barry seems to have a way with words while Leonard has a way of getting around them. Barry has a big picture plan while Leonard has all the small details. Leonard is half, and Barry makes him whole.   
  
Someone once stated that they are like two sides of the same coin.. 

And Leonard just can't help but think that he is the rusted side.

  
  
And it is so odd, 

  
  
that Barry still looks at him as if he was shining gold.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this right after watching infantino street... it may have spelling errors, considering there were tears in my eyes after watching it lmao 
> 
> btw, i'm working on a coldflash fanfic that is probably going to be around 100k words instead of just posting these sad little less than 1k fics


End file.
